


What's up, Padfoot?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder what could be bothering him?





	What's up, Padfoot?

Our tale starts during The Marauders' era at Hogwarts, in The Great Hall where Sirius is speaking to James and Peter.

James asked, "What's up with you, Padfoot?"

Sirius muttered, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Peter smirked. "You don't look fine, you haven't eaten all day."

Sirius told them, "I'm just worried about Moony, that's all."

James said, "We're all worried about Moony, but neither of us have avoided eating because of it. There's something you're not telling us."

Peter agreed, "You never act like this."

Sirius confessed, "I'm in love with him."

James smirked. "With Moony?"

Sirius nodded.

Peter smiled. "Well, I think he's in love with you too."

Sirius grinned. "You do, Wormtail?"

James chuckled. "Of course he's in love with you, Padfoot. Why else would he hide away in his room for so long?"

Sirius admitted, "I thought he was having second thoughts about our idea to become Animagi."

Peter stated, "No, you fool. He loves you, but is too shy to ask you out."

Sirius declared, "Then I'll just have to ask him out."

James cheered. "You go, Padfoot!"

Peter added, "Good luck."

Sirius bid them farewell and ran to Remus' dorm room. He knocked once.

Remus called out, "Come in!"

Sirius entered to find Remus doodling in a notepad.

Sirius beamed, "Hey, Moony."

Remus inquired, "Finished breakfast already, where are the others?"

Sirius explained, "It's just me, I came alone."

Remus raised an eyebrow and insisted, "Go on, Padfoot."

Sirius took a deep breath and told him, "I love you, Moony. I just wanted to tell you that without the others here."

Remus dropped his pencil and notepad and gasped. "You love me?"

Sirius nodded and smirked. "The others seem to think you love me too."

Remus mumbled, "I do."

Sirius asked, "Then why haven't you said so?"

Remus rambled, "I didn't think you were into guys at first, then I thought you weren't into me. I was too shy to work up the courage to ask you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship---"

Sirius quieted him with a kiss.


End file.
